Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,431 describes a method and apparatus for knife and blade sharpening. As described therein a pair of rigidly stationary mounted members having abrasive coated surfaces are juxtaposed each other. The surfaces cross to form a rigid structural vertex or two non-movably rigidly mounted members, each being a planar comb-like structure having an elongated base portion, each abrasive coated and each interdigitating with the other. It would be desirable if the advantages of this structure could be achieved without requiring two separate members.